There's Nothing Supernatural About The Evil of Mankind
by superwholockindubsy
Summary: ((A Supernatural/The Purge crossover)) Eventual Sabriel and Destiel


**THE BEGINNING: CHAPTER 1 ****_The more humanity advances, the more it is degraded_****  
Eventual pairings: sabriel, destiel  
Crossover between Supernatural and The Purge. I do not own any rights to either.**

"It has come to our concern the soaring crime rates throughout our county are ruining the beautiful nation our founding fathers created. Twenty five percent of all Americans are under the poverty line and the unemployment rate is climbing towards fifty percent. Our European cousins are thriving in improvements and laughing as we crumble. There are no tourists. The Canadian and Mexican borders have shut down to insure their people security from us rabid Americans. America: The Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave, the child nation, was predestined to flourish. We have embarrassed our ancestors who made sacrifices so we would be great. America is a wasteland and we will not tolerate it any longer. It is time for a revival. Our new founding fathers will lead us into a new America. One better than ever before. We will commence our revival with a purge of anger, an unleash of the beast within us all."

"Political bull crap," Bobby Singer grumbled. He gulped down a mouthful of alcohol. His hand wandered to the television remote.

"Wait," His friend said. John Winchester snatched the remote away from him. The baby in John's lap nearly fell off the couch as he cranked the volume on the television. "Sorry Sam" John said.

John took refuge at his buddy's place after his house was burned down several months ago. His wife perished in the fire, leaving the Winchester man alone with six year old Dean and the six month infant Sam. Bobby's house stood barely taller than a trailer home. The man had a room to himself and the three Winchesters crammed into a small office room. The two men built a crib for Sam. Dean and John shared a blow up mattress and one blanket.

The odd family of four huddled around the television every afternoon. John and Bobby occupied the couch, Sam usually in the lap of which ever man was least drunk and Dean sprawled out on the carpet playing with his army men.

"I want to watch cartoons," Dean whined.

"Shhh, I want to hear this!" John snapped.

"I am honored to introduce one of our new founding fathers, the one who started it all, Mr. Michael," The blonde on the television announced. A young man rose from his chair and approached the announcer. With timid hands he took the microphone from her.

"Thank you," He said. He began to talk about his family's legacy. How his dad struggled to change the world and now how he and his two brothers would do just that. The man looked like a boy with dirty blond hair tangled on his head and light blue eyes that stared out into nothingness. However he was the oldest of the four boys that Joseph Conway adopted. He introduced the two other boys sitting on stage. Lucifer, who appeared older but one year shy of Michael. The man waved to the crowd before slumping back in his chair. Then; Raphael, the dark skinned brother with piercing eyes. He dressed the most formally out of the trio. His suit and tie stayed neat as he rose to bow to the audience and then returned to sitting.

"Bunch of first class assholes," Bobby cursed.

"Yeah! Assholes!" Dean shouted at the television.

"A week from tonight," Michael began speaking again, "We will commence an annual purge. From 7 PM to 7 AM all crime in the United States will be legal, including murder. A list of accepted and banned weapons is listed on our website. During the twelve hour period there will be no ambulance, police, or firefighting services. Humans are animals and we all have the urge to unleash the beast within us. We must satisfy this urge. We encourage everyone to join the purge and let off some steam. If results are consistent with our calculations then crime rate throughout the year will decrease by half. In twenty years crime will be superseded. We will experience a peace never known. We are going to create a new world, where our baby brother will live without the fear of crime and poverty."

Michael's face vanished and replaced with a yellow talking sponge wearing pants. Giggles broke out from the six year old.

"You little shit," Bobby said. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Go get us another round, Johnny," He nudged his friend. John stared at the television, unaware the channel had been changed. He was lost at sea in his thoughts. "John?"

"All crime legal for one night," John said, "You know what that means?"  
"It means there's going to be a fucking blood bath. This isn't going to help crime"  
"I don't care about crime. I can kill the bastard that took Mary away."  
"John…there wasn't even enough evidence that was the guy who did it."  
"I don't care!" John yelled. His hand clenched and face burned red. Sam wailed out and Dean rushed over to the couch.  
"Shhh it's okay Sammy," The big brother cooed. He took his brother out of John's hands and sat him on the ground where Dean had been playing before.

John spent the next few days shooting at the broken down cars Bobby kept in his back lot. Bobby and him used to hunt when they were in their twenties. Bobby also collected various guns throughout the years from gun shows. John tried every last gun available to him. 100 bullet holes later he settled on the one that fit into his hand perfectly. It felt light and his aim with it was precise. It was a Colt 1980XSE. He held confidence that he made the right choice.

While John practiced shooting Bobby opened up the old bunker connected to his house. It was built to withstand nuclear war. Many families had alike bunkers installed during the Cold War. He dusted it out and stocked up on food and alcohol so he and the kids had a safe place to go in case the purge put them in danger. He had Dean help him work on a lock mechanism. The boy was more interested in watching his dad shoot though.  
"Can I take a shot?" He would ask his dad.  
"You help Bobby get things ready. It's your job to protect Sammy during the purge"  
"Yes sir."

The day prior to the purge the Conway brother's celebrated with an extravagant dinner for the three of them. They all now lived in what used to be known as the White House. The color of the monumental home remained the same but it had not housed a President since two years ago in 2020.

"All is going to plan," Raphael said. He sipped some red wine.

"Many companies are supporting us and encouraging their employees to purge," Lucifer commented. He stuffed a fork load of potatoes into his mouth.

"We should have a high turnout rate. Like planned, they will go after the poor and minorities who can't afford proper shelter. It's as simple as cleaning up the trash from the streets," Michael smirked.

The newest addition to the Conway family sat in a booster chair at the end of the table. He launched a spoonful of peas at Michael. The oldest brother sent a glare at the toddler which only invoked giggles.

"We are doing this for you, so you can live a better life," Michael snapped.

"He'll understand when he's older," Lucifer reassured his big brother. "He's only seen a year of life, he has no grasp on the world yet."

"At least he won't remember the old ways," Michael sighed.

"A toast to a new world order," Raphael proposed.

The brothers glasses clinked together and they all sipped.

**This is the Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of the first annual purge. At the siren, all emergency services will be suspended for 12 hours. All activities will be considered legal, including murder. Please show your support to help revive this crumbling nation. Purge with us. Your government thanks you for your participation.**


End file.
